Mark Faith
"The New Franchise" Mark Faith (born Mark Fraser, April 5, 1979) is a professional wrestler currently working in the Universal Wrestling League where he is currently involved in the violent fued in UWL history against 'The Gothic Angel' Thaurer. Past Federations * Championship Wrestling Federation (early 2003 - late 2003) * Worldwide Wrestling Alliance (mid 2004 - mid 2005) * Biohazard Wrestling Corporation (mid 2007 - mid 2007) * Universal Wrestling League (Mid 2007 - Present) = History = Championship Wrestling Federation Mark made his wrestling debut in 2003, in the Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF), as a member of the Dude Love inspired hippy face tag team, The Hunk-a-Delics, with Paul Hope. He stayed there for about a year. While there he didn't have much success, losing most of his matches. The Hunk-a-Delics never won a tag title and were relegated to jobbers for most of there time in the CWF. In Mark's last match with the company he turned on his partner during there first ever Tag Title match, signaling Mark's heels turn. Mark returned to the CWF breifly but only stayed for a couple of matches before leaving for the Indys. Various Indys For a few months Mark traveled around north America wrestling in various indy feds. There he wrestled as Comrade (masked) and 'Comrade' Mark Faith. During this period Mark began to win more matches and this gave him one huge ego. After the indys he headed for Japan. Japan Worldwide Wrestling Alliance The Dead Period For Two years Mark Faith faded out of the wrestling world, he wrestled now and then, but no-one but Mark knows for sure what exactly he was doing. Reports vary, some say he went back to Japan, some say he went to Mexico, the only way we will know for sure, is when Mark breaks his silence. When that will be is anyones guess. Biohazard Wrestling Corporation Universal Wrestling League Stats Nickname The New Franchise Gimmick Mark is your traditional cocky heel, he also has anger management issues Style of Wrestling An old-school technical style wrestler who also uses high flying moves and ocassionally throws in some stiff chops and kicks. Sort of like Chris Jericho meets CM Punk Out of Ring Style He is built but not overly built, about the same as CM Punk, long brown hair, small beard. Mark usually wears what you would call Skater/Rocker style clothes, Band t-shirts, ripped jeans, vans, hoodies, beanie hats, that kinda stuff. In Ring Attire Black long tights with designs on them the designs vary in colour, sometimes they are red, sometimes yellow, other colours include blue, green, purple, and white, he has a black elbow pad on his left arm, black MMA gloves with white wrist tape underneath them, black knee pads, black wrestling boots with kickpads over them, the kickpads very in colour depending on the colours of the patterns on his tights, he has his fingernails painted black. Entrance Fixation on the Darkness by Killswitch Engage blares over the speaker system, the crows erupts in a mixture of boos and cheers, but you can tell that most of the arena is booing and the cheers are coming from the hardcore smarks and they are in the minority. The camera pans around the arena showing the crowd and then quickly focuses onto the entrance way. As the words kick in Mark Faith walks out from behind the curtain with a cocky grin on his face. As he walks down the isle to a chorus of boos he looks as if he is hearing a different crowd to everyone else. He jumps up onto the apron knee first and then stands up, and climbs into the ring. Once in there, he puts his arms out to the sides and slowly turns around, basking in the crowd. He walks over to the corner and leans there ready for the match to begin. Finishers * 1. Losing Faith(Superkick) * 2. Faith No More(Border City Stretch) Signature Moves * 1. Tigerbomb * 2. Rolling Powerbomb from the top rope * 3. Shining Wizard in the corner * 4. Asai Moonsault * 5. Lionsault * 6. 3T (Tribute to Tigermask) (the move tigermask does in the corner where he runs at them, runs up them, does a backflip, lands then jump up and kicks his opponent in the head) Regular Moves * 1. Triangle Dropkick * 2. Diving Elbow Drop from the top rope * 3. Shining wizard * 4. Suicide dive * 5. Top rope Frankensteiner * 6. Splash Mountain Bomb * 7. Diving forearm attack (while running at opponent) * 8. Diving Spinning elbow attack (while running at opponent) * 9. Float over DDT * 10. Tilt-a-whirl Gutbuster